


When The Devil Met Georgia

by JaysWords



Category: Devil Went Down to Georgia (Song), Songfic - Fandom, The Charlie Daniels Band
Genre: Gen, No direct Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysWords/pseuds/JaysWords
Summary: Short Story Songfic without lyrics! Inspired by the song 'Devil went down to Georgia'.





	When The Devil Met Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Songfic, or in fact any fanfiction at all... Hope you like it...

The coming storm had taken away the usual night chill, and replaced it with humidity as thick and wet as the local gumbo you could smell on the air. However it wasn’t food He was hungry for. The Devil needed a human soul to sate him tonight. So disregarding his nose, it was his ears he heeded, following instead an ethereal melody emanating from a nearby jazz bar.  
The bar was small, consisting of only one darkly lit room filled with tables and chairs, a few ruby leathered booths along either side, and a bar making up the majority of the back wall. Low ceilings with warm wood finishes gave the room a close and cozy feel, and the air was thick with the smell of bourbon and a lingering scent of tobacco, despite the years since the introduction of smoking laws. Inside, all the eyes in the audience were glued to the stage, and soon too were The Devil’s. There standing under the centre spotlight was a woman of no exceptional beauty, dressed in a simple white slip dress, and a matching white rose tucked behind her ear. What was exceptional however, was the exquisite sound coming from the violin she was playing. Notes so delicate and intricate enveloped the room it was like she was coaxing out the sentient voice of the instrument itself.  
The dark and hungry pit within The Devil growled at the delicious sight of her. Licking his lips he made his way towards the stage. The crowd parted for him, stepping out of his way without even a backwards glance to know why they were moving. One couple even vacated their table at the front of the room. Not a word spoken, or even eye contact was made with him, the shiver down their spines was their only recognition of his presence. The Devil took his seat and watched hungrily as the woman finished her solo. As she lowered her instrument, the audience erupted in applause and calls for encore. The emcee came on stage further encouraging the crowd, until the entire room was on its feet… all except one. The Devil stayed put, a malicious gleam in his eye and a wicked smile twisting one side of his mouth.  
“Thank-you ladies and gentleman, and thank-you Georgia! Isn’t she incredible everyone? Let’s hear it for our amazing Georgia Jones!” The emcee exclaimed as Georgia smiled gratefully to her fans.  
“I bet I can do better.” The Devil declared serenely to the crowd, and despite the soft and leisurely tone of his voice, everyone in the room heard his challenge and fell silent. “In fact, I’ll wager that violin’s weight in gold that I can outplay the talented Miss Jones right here, right now.” He said, waving his hand towards Georgia and the instrument she still held. The usually verbose emcee was speechless, and the crowd stayed silent and still as they awaited Georgia’s reply.  
“And what’s in it for you stranger?” Georgia asked, her Southern accent sounding thick and heavy in the otherwise soundless room.  
“Why, your soul of course.” He stated matter-of-factly.  
Despite the bizarre nature of his words, no-one seemed to question that he could produce a fiddle’s weight in gold, or just as easily take the woman’s soul. Being born and raised in New Orleans, Georgia new better than to dismiss the possibility of the supernatural, and took a careful moment to earnestly consider the wager. She knew her talents were exceptional, although talent wasn’t always enough to pay rent. And while she didn’t think anyone here tonight would judge or criticize her for stepping away from his challenge, her own ego itched to crush and conquer this mysterious stranger.  
She nodded her head, and held out her instrument to him. All at once it seemed the audience began to breathe again, and whispered excitedly amongst themselves, until The Devil raised the bow, and they hushed once more. As the bow hit the strings, a deafening crack of thunder echoed from outside, heralding the rain as it began to lash the windows. The Devil gave no pause, but began playing a dark and jagged rock melody. Its energetic and heavy rhythm pounding into the audiences chests until it felt their very heartbeats were being puppeted by his skilful hands. The chords became louder and more urgent as the song reached its climax, and as The Devil sawed his bow faster and faster, he smiled at his enraptured audience. Even Georgia couldn’t help the hypnotic way her body began to sway to The Devil’s song.  
By the time he finished his tune, the audience was left breathless and ragged, while The Devil himself bowed smoothly, and calmly handed back Georgia’s violin and bow. Belatedly the crowd erupted in applause. The Devil’s eyes however were only for Georgia, as she retook centre stage. The audience hushed once more, until only the rain outside could be heard throughout the room.  
Hesitating a little, Georgia finally raised her instrument… thereafter flowed a slow and earthy blues, so intoxicatingly poetic and tragic, some audience members could be seen clutching their chests, while others wiped stray tears from their eyes. Georgia’s body swayed and bowed with the music as if the chords themselves caused her physical pain. Her fingers plucked and played at dizzying speeds, then wound into a smooth and sorrowful caress so bitter-sweet even The Devil’s wicked smile fell from his face. When the last soulful note fell quiet, the spellbound audience could find no words or cheers worthy. Only The Devil himself rose to meet Georgia on the stage. He bowed deep taking her hand and laid a gentle kiss upon her gifted fingers. She smiled warmly down at him, but knew no words were necessary.  
No one saw him depart into the stormy night. The audience only had eyes for Georgia, and Georgia only had eyes for the shiny leather suitcase and it’s even shinier contents that were now sitting on The Devil’s vacated table.


End file.
